


I Know

by BitterSnowflake



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSnowflake/pseuds/BitterSnowflake
Kudos: 5





	I Know

You were sitting at a barstool sipping your drink as you waited for your closest friend Tom to arrive. You felt nervous. What you were about to tell him was important and difficult. Would he look at you differently once he found out about it, or would everything stay the same? You were hoping for the latter.

“[Your name], hi.” The mention of your name made you turn around to look at your beloved friend. He was casually dressed in black jeans, a white shirt and a dark blue jacket which he held over his shoulder.

“Hi, Tom.” You stood up to greet him and the two of you hugged, before taking a seat each next to each other at the bar. Tom ordered a beer and you kept sipping your drink. You had gotten there early and was already beginning to get a bit tipsy.

“What’s up? You said you needed to tell me something important,” Tom said tentatively and smiled appreciatively at the bartender as she served him his beer. “Thank you.”

You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out. You began to feel dizzy, your heart started racing, your chest hurt and you felt like you were going to die. Nausea washed over you and you got off your seat to sit down on the dirty floor with your face buried in your hands. You began to cry uncontrollably, overwhelmed by your sudden fear of dying. Were you going to die? Or were you just going crazy?

Tom knelt down on the floor in front of you, looking at you with concern in his eyes. “[Your name]? Are you alright? [Your name]?”

It all felt so surreal as you forced yourself to look at your dear friend. It was like you were both there, and at the same time not. Were either of you real? You felt like you were floating in the air.

“[Your name],” Tom repeated. You focused on the sound of his voice. He was your anchor, keeping you from getting too far away from what was real. “I’m right here, darling,” he said and took your hands in his. “Look at me,” he instructed and you did as requested. He smiled reassuringly at you. “Breathe with me. In through the nose… and out through the mouth… slowly. You’ve got this.”

You took deep, shaky breaths together with him and eventually your body began to calm down. You felt less dizzy, your heartbeat went back to normal, your chest was still sore but didn’t hurt as much as it had before and the nausea passed.

“Thank you,” you told Tom appreciatively as he helped you get back up from the floor.

“Is everything alright?” the highly attractive female bartender asked you. You felt your cheeks grow warm from embarrassment as you nodded at her.

You and Tom sat back up on your barstools and sipped your drinks. You sat there in silence for a moment, Tom looking warily at you. You felt anxious about what you were about to tell him and exhausted from the panic attack you had just suffered through. Thank God he had been there with you. Dear, sweet Tom.

“Are you okay?” Tom asked after observing you for a couple of moments.

“I’m gay,” you told him without looking at him.

“I know,” Tom replied and put an arm around your shoulders, pulling you into a half-hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you replied and smiled at him as you leaned into his touch. What had you been so worried about?


End file.
